1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information filtering apparatus, a method for retrieving articles required by a user from a quantity of text articles, and a method for providing the retrieved articles to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, word processors and computers have come into wide use. Electronic mail and electronic news have also come into use. So, electronic documents are spread rapidly.
Hereafter, in same way as electronic publication, information of contents of newspapers, magazines and books will be provided as electronic documents.
And, demand for an information filtering system or service for selecting predetermined articles that are required by a user are increased from a quantity of text articles and for periodically providing them for the user increase.
In order to decrease a quantity of information, a technique to make excerpts of documents are researched. A prior art is a method for extracting a first paragraph from the information or a method for extracting a sentence including a predetermined keyword.
However, the method for extracting the first paragraph is not adequate. Because, the first paragraph may not include information required by user. And, the method for extracting the sentence including the predetermined keyword is not adequate. Because, a content of extracted sentences is indefinite in case the extracted sentences are arranged.
In this place, the predetermined keyword is not changed if the user does not add or modify the keyword. So, it is difficult to change the keyword.